monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Kieran Valentine
|dollyear = |image = }} Kieran Valentine is a 2012-introduced and cartoon-only character. He is a son of emo (emotional) vampires with immense powers and a narcisstic, cruel personality that make him dangerous to be around. He plays a sick game of seducing girls, sometimes by hypnotism, and then intentionally breaking their hearts to add to his "collection", which makes him gradually grow stronger. The only one who ever escaped his influence, if only by coincidence, is Draculaura. A second attempt to obtain her heart even resulted in him losing his entire collection and with that all his powers. His appearance is notable handsome, and like Draculaura, he speaks in a Transylvanian accent. Valentine likes to act like a smooth and in-control gentleman, but when in trouble, all he'll do is cry for his mother. Portrayers He is voiced in English by Jonathan Lipow. Character Background Living in Transylvania in early years, Valentine learned how to settle his emotional vampire powers, by doing what he though he was best to fill his need of love, steal it from his pretendents. Continuously breaking the hearts of any girl he would charm, his powers would be stronger and stronger. However this method never made him entirely confortable, but due to lack of knowledge of other methods, he kept on doing the same, thinking that if got used to it, it would eventually seem right. Eventually he came across Dracula's daughter, Draculaura, with the biggest heart he had ever known, perfect to complete the love he needed to aquire more of his love powers. Almost filling her entire heart, prepared to break it, Draculaura had to flee, after a missunderstanding with the local humans. He continued to do his same old practices, only this time with anger and hatred of himself for not being capable to have Draculaura's love stolen. Centuries later he receives a call from who he thought was Draculaura, only in fact it was her nemesis Toralei, asking him to come to make a visit to her at Monster High. He eventually joins Toralei in her plan to make Draculaura and her boyfriend Clawd break up, which would benefit him to rise is ego again, with another chance to collect Draculaura's love. However the task is as hard as previously, making him resort to hypnosis, which like before fails due to the strength of Draculaura's and Clawd love. Valentine is devasted when he is pushed into the Pit of Eternal Body Odor at the catacombs of Monster High, which weakens his emotional vampire powers, due to the lack of love he receives as a consequence to his pungent smell. Lonely and devastated, Valentine lived in solitude in his mother's garage, embarrassed and excluded by everyone, even his own mother who refused to take with the stench, until one day a goblin lady came to his home, claiming to be a friend of his mother, and requested help in her unwanted animal shelter, as a cleaner. During a year, he cleaned and took care of the animals, giving love to them and eventually he realized that love isn't something that can be forced, but instead it is something that requires work, like the love he received from the animals after treating them. With this his stench dissapeared and since then decided to give a new chance to life, starting a new life as a good soul, helping everyone with their love issues and make up for his mischief from before. However, the world wasn't so kind, as Valentine had built up quite a negative reputation and no one wanted anything to do with him. Luckily he came across a magical ancient lamp, which revealed a genie stored inside it, the infamous Whisp, who just like him, had once been a burden to other monsters, with her evil plans, but since a terrible defeat has been trying to be good. She offers Valentine three wishes, as well as her genie loyalty, which, despite Valentine's kind intentions, by wishing to change his past as an evil scheemer and by wishing to help the students back at Monster High has much as possible, didn't end well, due to the complicated nature of the genie's wishes, that results into different scenarios than expected. However, he still got what he most wanted, a friend, as he was able to find a friend in Whisp, and the two still communicate. Personality Valentine is mischievous and scheming, using his quick thinking and allusive facade to his advantage. Like most vampires, he is very arrogant and aristocratic, he sports a fake southern accent and a masked personality to get what he wants. He is a suave romantic who, through sly scheemes, may seem charming, which hides his true intentions. He often convinces girls he's created Valentine's Day just for them in order to win their hearts. Recently, Valentine reappeared in the comic book I Only Have Eye For You, where he appeared to have turned over a new leaf and, and attempted to help other monsters find romantic dates for the Fraidy Hawkins dance, and tried to make it up to Draculaura and Clawd by paying for their date. His efforts didn't quite succeed as he planned, but everyone ended up with a partner regardless. Appearance He has pale pink skin, shaggy hair with black and red stripes and bright violet-pink eyes. His features are strikingly handsome, enough to make any monster girl fall in love with him. Abilities As a vampire he holds the powers of a regular vampire: * Bat Transformation: It is assumed he has his vampire powers already, allowing him to turn into a vampire bat at will. * Blood Sucking: Through his fangs he can suck blood from human beings, like any other vampire. Unique Abilities However, due to his sub-species, an emotional vampire, he holds a lot of powers over the matters of emotions, such as: * Hypnosis: With his pink eyes, Valentine can force anyone to feel romantically attracted towards him, even if consent isn't given. * Misc. Love Spells: Valentine can do several love related tricks, such as flash a heart atmosphere. * X-Ray Glasses: With his special sunglasses, Valentine can analyse the heart of anybody, which he usually does to check out if his victims hearts are filled with love or not. * Love Extraction: Finally, Valentine can extract the love from any full heart, to fulfill his need of love. Relationships Family Valentine lives in a mansion with his mother, who appears very protective of him. While Valentine likes to act like he's mature enough to act without her interference, he is not and will look for her aid if he loses control of the situation. Adittionally it seems like the relationship is strained between the two, due to his mother's indiffrence over her son's confort by making him live in the garage to avoid the stink. Friends Three Clouds are Valentine's constant companions and accomplices. They revel in the hurt Valentine causes, but aren't too bothered with laughing about their master's misery if the situation occurs. During his time at Monster High, Valentine got along well with Toralei Stripe, who shared his propensity for cruelty. He is now friends with Djinni Grant, also known as Whisp. Romance Though Valentine has the charms to catch the interest of most girls and the hypnotic powers to grab the interest of the rest, Valentine used to be only interested in them for their hearts. He might currently harbor feelings for Whisp Grant, the way Deuce Gorgon and Cleo de Nile are BFFs and in love, or the way Scarah Screams and Invisi Billy are BFF's and a couple. Timeline * February 12, 2012: Kieran Valentine makes his 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * November 05, 2014: Mattel requests the trademark for Kieran Valentine. * July 09, 2015: Kieran Valentine's debut doll is for sale at San Diego Comic-Con International as that year's exclusive. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters